1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collecting device, and in particular, to a device used to sweep or collect refuse, including dust, as well as rainwater, standing water or the like (hereinafter referred to simply as "water and the like") from a surface of a floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broom has been conventionally used to gather refuse. A squeegee or the like has also been used in conjunction with a dust-pan or the like to sweep up dust or water and the like.
However, the conventional dust-pan as described above after has a gap between a blade attached to the extreme end of an opening in a dust-pan and the surface of a floor, especially a floor with an uneven or irregular surface, when dust or water and the like on the surface of the floor is swept up by a squeegee or the like. As a result, some dust or water and the like is pushed into the back of the dust-pan and some is pushed under the dust pan. In use, this means that the dust pan is moved backwards step-wise to try to collect the refuse which was swept under the pan previously.